Pewdiecry - Beneath your beautiful
by XxPuzzleshippingxX
Summary: Pewdiepie really wants to see underneath the mask but Cry has always been self conscious because of people insulting him for his looks in the past. Will he show his face and will Pewds accept him for his appearance? Cute and fluffy


That face, the one that everyone wanted to see and know the appearance of the man who possessed such a sexy voice. Only a rare few had the guilty pleasure of knowing that dark secret and now another human being was about to see the face of Cry. Felix was lying down on the other's comfortable bed with Cry resting on his chest, a white mask on his face hiding the appearance of the young man. Pewdie inspected the object which prevented him from seeing Ryan's face, the white material scratched from years of intense gaming sections, the black string wrapped around a head of chestnut locks, tied neatly in a tight bow at the back of his head. Felix gently moved one of his hands from the comfy position from the back of his head to the neat knot of the mask, brushing the loop briefly. Cry jerked up quickly from the gesture, grabbing the bow protectively. A shocked expression and a small blush were visible even behind the disguise.

"W-What are you doing!?" Cry questioned nervously and the Swedish man couldn't help but smile at the other man's reaction. Pewdie sat up slightly and just shrugged, wearing an innocent dumb expression on his face.

"I dunno, I just ... really want to see you face Cry. Can I please see it?"

Ryan's breath hitched in his throat as his heart began to race. Sure he had shown his face before but this was Pewds... How will he react to his face? Has he built up a physical image of expectation in his mind to what he may look like or will he just not take it seriously and laugh at his appearance? All these thoughts were going through his head as he pondered on weither to show his forbidden face to his gaming partner. Felix sat patiently waiting for the American man to make a decision. Sure, it was his face that was rarely revealed but Pewdiepie didn't really see the problem with revealing your appearance to someone. Unless Cry was some wanted serial killer which Felix highly doubted and mentally slapped himself at his stupidity. But maybe Cry was hiding something behind that mask; maybe a dark secret was preventing him from showing his face to all his adoring fans online. Pewds always did want to see the man behind the white visor, at first he was not that bothered about the others apperence but as time went on; the longing grew to see what this amazing, intelligent young man was concealing from all glaring eyes. Cry sat still for a while, knowing that Felix was waiting for his response. He didn't know what to do; it's not that he didn't trust his friend with his precious identity but how the Swedish man would react. Cry decided to push all these thoughts aside and just show him, I mean, Pewds was his friend and he was positive that he would understand. Ryan brought his slender hand to meet the other clasping the knot at the back of his head, grasping the bow tightly with both hands. He slowly pulled on the bow losing the hold on his face slightly as his hands started to shake. His breathing started to increase as he got increasingly nervous at the massive weight being pushed down on his head, making him feel dizzy. Pewdie noticed the man's shaking form and placed both of his hands to rest on top of surprisingly soft ones, causing the smaller man to blush deeper at the sudden contact.

"Don't worry about it Cry. I got it."

Ryan's eyes went wide as Felix gently moved his smaller hands away and started to undo the black string. His dithering hands grasped handfuls of Pewdie's shirt, shocked by the Swedish man's heartbeat. It was going just as fast as his own, almost perfectly in sinq. He took a deep breath as the string was fully undone and the only thing preventing the mask from falling was Pewdie's hand holding the front of it. Ryan's head was down, brown locks covered his face even more as he slightly regretted his descion. Felix was concerned as he held on tightly to the precious item which was the one thing between him and seeing Cry's face. Pewdie smiled happily as realisation hit him, he was about to see and observe the face of the mysterious Chaotic Monki. He grasped Ryan's chin gently, still holding onto the mask until he was staring directly at him, making sure that they would meet eyes straight away when the obstruction was removed.

"Ready Cry?"

Ryan swallowed as his throat became dry and his face was burning from embarraressment. He simply nodded in response and Pewdie gently removed the mask. Felix gasped at the sight of the other; it was defiantly a sight to behold. Piecing blue eyes which were the most amazing shade, royal looking with perfectly sized eyelashes that framed his lemon shaped eyes. A small button nose and his skin was a beautiful cream colour which was flawless with no dents or scratches, almost like he was a porcelain doll which was kept in a glass case, never disturbed or touched. His cheeks were a light shade of crimson as were his perky feminine lips which possessed such a fascinating voice. Cry was beyond handsome, he was absolutely stunning. It was as if his face sparkled and radiated a warming feeling which gave the person who witnessed his looks, feel lucky to see such a prestige appearance and Pewds was definitely happy to see his friends face for the first time.

"You're beautiful Cry..." Felix whispered softly causing Ryan's ocean eyes to widen and his cheeks to heat up another degrease, did Pewdiepie actually think that? And why the fuck was he reacting like a shy little school girl who was head over heels in lo...!? Love? Is that what he felt for the other, was it brotherly or more? Ryan's mind went off again as he just stared into baby blue eyes of the Swedish man. He got lost in them and could easily stare at them all day and night; he thought his eyes were blue but damn... Pewds eyes were so gentle and relaxing like you're on a beach, he always thought his were a ugly tainted blue which would burn the faces of people who looked directly at him...Maybe that's why he wore a mask and that's why he hid away ... Because he's ugly and disgusting... shock hit him as painful childhood memories seeped back into his brain as the insults from so many years ago were remembered. Hideous... Unsightly... the voices of mean little boys bounced painfully of his skull, giving him a headache. Tears started to sting his eyes as they threatened to fall. Ryan didn't want to cry, he promised himself that he would never cry again over those worthless bullies ever again... but the pain was still echoing through his head and he couldn't escape. Felix gasped as clear tears rolled down the smaller man's cheeks, why was he weeping? The evil tears ruined his perfect face so Pewdie gently rubbed the warm liquid from Ryan's face. He gently rested his forehead against the sobbing man and made soothing sounds, trying to calm the others emotion. Cry placed his hands back onto Pewdie's larger ones which grasped his face protectively, still feeling the gentle rubbing of the Swedish man's thumbs, washing away his sorrows. Cry sobbed gently, feeling safe in the other's embrace.

"Don't worry champ, I'm here for you."

Felix moved his head unexpectedly and placed his soft lips gently on Ryan's forehead. Cry's teary eyes shot open at the others gesture. Before he could comprehend what was going on, he was pulled into a tight hug, large hands gripping his chestnut hair, and rubbing his back in reassuring circles.

"Beneath your beautiful..."

Ryan smiled at the kind words of the Swedish man and whispered back,

"Thank you Pooky..."


End file.
